L'Aventure dont vous êtes le Voleur
by Anil Gawyn
Summary: .Naheulbeuk. Inspiré des 'livres dont vous êtes le héros'. Vous jouez ici le Voleur du Donjon de Naheulbeuk et votre but premier est de survivre, ce qui n'est pas si simple. Suivrez vous l'histoire originelle ou tenterez vous de vous en écarter, au risque de tomber sur des pièges inédits? Et le plus important, parviendrez vous à éviter le terrible Klaptor de Mazrok? -incomplet-
1. Chapitre 1

Il est encore tôt, le ciel commence à peine à se teinter de bleu. La nuit passée dans la diligence n'à pas été des plus agréable, mais elle vous à fait gagner du temps. Depuis la fenêtre vous apercevez déjà, en haut d'une colline, ce qui semble être le Donjon de Naheulbeuk. C'est là que vous devez vous rendre, afin d'accomplir une quête que vous à confier un vieux sorcier il y à quelques jours. A ses dires, vous ainsi que l'équipe d'aventuriers dont vous faites désormais partie devez retrouver la douzième statuette de Gladeulfeurha, gardez par un puissant sorcier. Vous n'avez pas de réelles compétences au combat vous n'avez jamais été taillé pour, de toutes façons. Mais vos compétences de voleur professionnel seront utiles, vous en avez la certitude. Votre agilité et votre habileté aussi, sans oublié votre intelligence, qui vous place au dessus de la plupart des autres Noghallois. Oui, vous saurez vous montrer utile…

Mais voilà que déjà la diligence freine, arrivée à destination. Vous payez le cocher qui repart immédiatement, faisant claquer les rennes qu'il tient d'une main tout en beuglant quelque chose en patois après son vieux cheval. Vous vous tournez finalement vers le donjon qui doit encore se trouver à une bonne heure de marche, et resserrez les sangles de votre sac. L'aventure, la vraie, avec un grand A, vous attend là-bas, vous en êtes sûre. Vos compagnons aussi, d'ailleurs. Plein d'entrain, vous vous mettez en route sans quitter des yeux l'édifice.

Au bout d'une heure de marche vous parvenez enfin en haut. Soudain vous entendez des éclats de voix qui ressemblent à une dispute. Vous vous approchez avec prudence tout en restant tapis dans l'ombre. Devant la porte -gigantesque- du donjon vous apercevez trois personnes. Le premier, un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris, semble au bord de la crise de nerf et tente sans grand succès de séparer les deux autres aventuriers. Sa cape, son épée ainsi que le reste de son équipement atteste de sa profession de ranger. A ses cotés se trouve une jeune elfette court-vêtue –comme la plupart des elfes de sexe féminin d'ailleurs-, tenant à la main un arc de bois grossièrement taillé. Pour achevé le tableau, un courtaud d'origine visiblement nanasque à la barbe et aux cheveux roux hirsutes, habillé d'une cotte de maille, d'un casque et autres équipement de guerrier insulte copieusement la jeune archère qui s'en donne à cœur joie pour répondre.

Après les avoir observé, vous décidez finalement d'aller à leur rencontre en supposant qu'ils soient les fameux aventuriers dont vous à parlé le vieux sorcier. En vous apercevant, le Ranger somme alors ses camarades de se taire et vous entamez les présentations. Il s'avère que vous ne vous étiez pas trompé il s'agit bel et bien de vos camarades aventuriers, eux aussi recrutés par le vieux sorcier. Ils ne sont pas les seuls, d'ailleurs. Une Magicienne, un Ogre et un Barbare au sens de l'humour peu développé viennent peu à peu compléter l'équipe. L'Aventure peu commencée! Enfin… Encore faut-il parvenir à entrer dans le donjon! Alors qu'une dispute éclate entre vos compagnons, vous hésitez quand à la marche à suivre.

**Si vous décidez proposez vos compétences de voleur afin de forcer la porte, aller au Chapitre 2.**

**Si vous préférez attendre que vos compagnons décident de ce qu'il faut faire, aller au Chapitre 3.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Vos compagnons acceptent avec joie votre proposition, sauf le Barbare et le Nain qui comptaient enfoncer la porte à coups de hache et d'épée. Ils s'écartent néanmoins afin de vous y laissez libre-accès. Vous tirez de votre sac un trousseau de passe-partout et commencez le travail avec entrain, sous les yeux attentifs de vos camarades aventuriers. Après plusieurs minutes de dur labeur, le déclic de la serrure retentit enfin! Vous levez les bras, triomphant et fière de vous.

Mais malheureusement, les imprévus font aussi partit de la vie d'un malandrin.

Vous n'avez pas le temps d'abaissez vos bras lorsqu'une longue lame d'acier froid surgit soudain d'entre deux briques du mur et tranche net vos avant-bras –avant-bras qui tombent sur le sol de pierre avec un bruit mou. Le liquide rouge qu'est votre sang coule abondamment, aspergeant les dalles de pierres. Vos compagnons paniquent, cherchent un moyen de vous aider, sans succès. L'hémorragie s'aggrave rapidement vous ne tenez plus debout et tombez au sol, perdant toujours votre sang. Vous n'en avez plus que pour quelques secondes.

Alors que vous rendez votre dernier soupir, vous apercevez la clé de la porte, dépassant de sous le paillasson.

**L'aventure s'arrête ici.**

**Pour retenter votre chance, retournez au Chapitre 1.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Finalement, vous décidez d'attendre un peu. Alors que la dispute commence à se tasser, l'Elfe affirme pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Vous la regardez donc s'approcher de l'entrée, saisir le frappoir et… frapper à la porte le plus naturellement du monde.

Quelques regards perplexes se posent sur elle. Puis plusieurs remarquent sur l'utilité d'un tel acte fusent, et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'être d'accord. Pour ce qui est d'entrer avec discrétion, c'est fichu. Heureusement le maître des lieux, étonné par un tel comportement, ne déclenche aucun des pièges et ouvre même la porte! Alors que l'Elfe fanfaronne et se vante de son succès, vous pénétrez dans l'édifice avec précautions. Le Ranger fait alors le point sur les divers ennemis présents dans le donjon –en incluant par mégarde sa liste de course- puis vous vous mettez en route tandis que la Magicienne s'occupe de tracer un plan. Après plusieurs arrêts pour des raisons divers et variées, vous arrivez finalement à une intersection. Vous tournez à droite sur décision du Ranger, avant d'allumer les torches à coup de boule de feu mineur. Plus loin encore vous êtes obligez de vous arrêter à nouveau alors que le groupe tombe sur une dalle de pierre légèrement surélevée et plutôt suspecte. L'Elfe affirme néanmoins qu'il n'y à pas de dangers et, pour prouver ses dires, pose le pied sur ladite dalle.

Soudain le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et la sylvaine disparaît dans les profondeurs avec un cri strident. Vous ainsi que vos compagnons vous précipitez autour du piège et scrutez le fond. Par chance, l'Elfe est tombée sur une épaisseur conséquente de cadavres –probablement ceux d'autres aventuriers plus malchanceux- et est encore en vie. Vous vous empressez de fouiller votre sac et en tirez une corde de longueur considérable, que le Ranger lance alors à au fond du gouffre. Une fois l'Elfe solidement attachée, vous parvenez à la hisser hors du piège –toute fois sans l'aide du Nain qui préfère lui marcher sur sa main pour 's'assurer qu'elle ne retombe pas'.

Vous repartez après un sermon préventif du Ranger sur la dangerosité de foncer tête baissée dans les pièges et arpentez le couloir. Le groupe finit par tomber sur un cul-de-sac où se trouve simplement un écriteau lisant : «_Enigme n°1 :_ _Prononcez l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses_». C'est la panique personne n'à la moindre idée de la réponse à donner! Pas même la Magicienne, qui est pourtant la personne la plus érudit du groupe. Visiblement frustré de n'avoir toujours pas combattu et de ne plus pouvoir avancer, le Barbare lâche un '_Merde !_' retentissant. Quel miracle! Le mur coulisse lentement, dévoilant un passage secret. Vos compagnons et vous-même vous y précipitez et arrivez en haut d'un escalier. Une étrange mélopée, peu rassurante, semble monter des profondeurs obscures…

**Si vous vous proposez pour partir en éclaireur, allez au Chapitre 4.**

**Si vous préférez attendre que la Magicienne lance son sort de 'Détection des Ennemis en Bas des Escaliers', allez au Chapitre 5.**


	4. Chapitre 4

Vous prenez la torche du Ranger et commencez à descendre avec précautions. Assez rapidement vous remarquez que les marches sont couvertes d'un liquide glissant tellement glissant qu'à mi-chemin vous faites un faux-pas et dégringolez les escaliers jusqu'en bas. Encore sonné, vous vous relevez tant bien que mal et titubez en direction de la porte, sans prêter attention aux moqueries du Nain et du Barbare. Après avoir rapidement inspecté tout-à-tour la porte, son encadrement et les murs, vous pouvez affirmer qu'il n'y à ni serrure, ni pièges. Les autres décident alors de descendre, rassurés. Vous tentez vainement de les prévenir de la dangerosité de ses escalier mais aucuns d'eux ne semblent vous écouter et tous finissent par dégringoler les marches tantôt sur le dos, tantôt sur le ventre. Tandis que vos compagnons se relèvent piteusement vous reculez et vous appuyez dos contre le mur et, par mégarde, pressez votre coude contre un bouclier ancien décorant le mur. Celui-ci s'enfonce avec un claquement métallique qui vous fait tous sursauter et vous vous empressez de vous écarter. De vieux rouages semblent se mettre en marche derrière la porte et c'est alors qu'elle coulisse lentement pour disparaître entièrement dans le mur.

Le Ranger vous félicite chaudement, fière d'avoir un aussi bon élément dans le groupe. La magotte elle aussi semble réjouis puisqu'elle à put économiser de précieux points de mana qui lui seront sans doutes utiles plus tard. Vous vous apprêtez à repartir lorsque l'Elfe, toujours au sol, gémit et se plaint d'une douleur à la cheville. En effet, cette dernière forme avec le pied un angle peu naturel… Par chance la Magicienne possède des sorts de soins des blessures mineures. Elle en utilise alors deux; un sur la mauvaise, l'autre sur la bonne cheville. Une fois l'Elfe debout, vous pouvez _enfin_ repartir. C'est alors que l'Ogre émet un borborygme étrange que la Magicienne s'empresse de traduire: il à vue des choses bouger dans l'ombre.

Le groupe se tient prêt au combat.

**Allez au chapitre 6.**


	5. Chapitre 5

Personne n'à envie de descendre, mais le sort de 'Détection des Ennemis en Bas des Escaliers' de la Magicienne à lamentablement échoué. Le Ranger part en éclaireur en marchant lentement, avant de faire un faux pas à mi-chemin et de dégringoler le reste des marches. Une fois en bas, il se relève sous les moqueries avec difficultés et signale qu'il y à une porte fermée. Vous êtes alors sommé de descendre, ce que vous faites à contrecœur, avant de commettre la même erreur que le Ranger et de terminer votre course en lui tombant dessus –avec en prime un coup de pied involontaire dans l'œil. Après inspection, il s'avère que vous ne pouvez rien faire: la porte ne comporte pas de serrure! Le Nain décide alors de descendre lui aussi et de régler ce problème. Lui aussi glisse et finit par vous tomber dessus avec tout son équipement.

Tandis qu'il se relève sans s'excuser vous le voyez saisir sa hache et se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte en bois. Ni vous ni le Ranger n'avez le temps de le stopper et déjà le courtaud entreprend de défoncer la porte à coup de hache. Les craquements sourds du bois résonnent lourdement et le rôdeur ne se fait pas prier pour lui demander (de manière rhétorique) s'il veut sonner l'alerte. Le Nain se défend néanmoins en affirmant que c'est déjà fait : l'Elfe à frappée à la porte de toutes façons. Vous entendez celle-ci s'énervée au même instant ou la porte cède sous les coups de hache. Le Ranger inspecte en bougonnant la salle qui se dévoile devant vous avant de faire signe aux autres de descendre.

Comme vous vous y attendiez sans doute déjà, ceux-ci commentent exactement la même erreur que le Ranger et le Nain et vous-même avez commis auparavant. Ils finissent pour la plupart écrasés par l'Ogre et l'Elfe ne cesse de couinée qu'elle à mal à la cheville. Après inspection, il s'avère qu'effectivement celle-ci et foulée. La Magicienne possède par chance un sort de soin des blessures mineures et en utilise donc deux: un sur la mauvaise, l'autre sur la bonne cheville. Alors que l'Elfe se relève péniblement, vous vous apprêtez à repartir. Toutefois l'Ogre signale, par une suite de borborygmes rapidement traduit par la Magicienne qu'il à vu des choses bouger dans l'ombre.

Des ennemis approchent.

**Allez au chapitre 6.**


	6. Chapitre 6

Les orcs lèvent leurs armes avec un hurlement rauque et chargent sans attendre. Le Barbare et le Nain sont les premiers à se jeter dans la bataille, suivit de près par l'Ogre. La Magicienne se place dans un coin de la salle et prépare ses incantations. L'Elfe tire une flèche de son carquois et tente tant bien que mal de viser les peaux-vertes et non ses compagnons. Le Ranger se tient en arrière près de l'entrée de la salle pour hurler des directives que personne ne semble écouter. Quand à vous, vous restez discrètement tapis dans l'ombre du couloir.

Hors de question de vous mettre en danger.

Le sang des orcs asperge les dalles de pierre et finalement les cadavres tombent au sol, sévèrement mutilés. Le Ranger furibond s'empresse de rosser les autres en leur rappelant qu'il ne faut pas foncer tête baissée sur les ennemis et que c'est très risqué. Vous finissez par sortir de l'ombre, choqué par un tel excès de violence et rejoignez les autres d'un pas lent. Quelle bande de brutes ! Le Nain est déjà en train de fouiller les peaux-vertes à la recherche d'objet utiles. L'Ogre refuse que l'on approche son orque –après traduction de la Magicienne, il s'avère qu'il compte en faire son repas.

Une fois terminé le courtaud décide de faire l'inventaire des différents objets qu'il à récupéré: une vieille gourde avec du vin pourri, une épée cassée, un bouclier brisé, deux pièces d'or et une clé avec une étiquette. Vous sautez sur l'occasion et tentez de marchander pour récupérer l'objet mais le Nain reste impassible: c'est SA clé. Rien à faire, le groupe décide finalement de repartir –vous trouverez bien un moyen de récupérer cette clé tôt ou tard-, mais le couloir peu rassurant s'enfonce dans les ténèbres et vous êtes alors chargé de détecter les pièges.

L'Elfe propose de vous couvrir avec ses flèches.

**Si vous acceptez sa proposition, allez au chapitre 7.**

**Si vous connaissez déjà la réputation des sylvains pour leur maniement de l'arc et que vous préférez que quelqu'un d'autre vous couvre, allez au chapitre 8.**


	7. Chapitre 7

Vous acceptez la proposition de l'Elfe et après un discours supposément rassurant du Ranger vous vous emparez de la torche de ce dernier et vous enfoncez dans les ténèbres. Vos compagnons comptent vos pas en y allant de leurs petits commentaires tandis que vous vous remémorez les pièges sur lesquels vous pourriez malencontreusement tomber. Dalles à pression, fils tendus, boutons poussoirs dissimulés dans le joint des pierres, moellons suspects, gaz en suspension, runes tracées à la cendre, glyphes maléfiques, champignons étrange à l'allure innocente, tout est à évaluer.

Vous parcourez ainsi plusieurs mètres en scrutant tout les détails avec la plus grande attention avant de tomber sur une dalle quelque peu suspecte. Vous vous empressez de le signaler à vos camarades –en criant afin d'être sûre qu'on vous entende- chose que vous auriez dut éviter. L'Elfe qui se tenait arc à la main panique et lâche sans réfléchir la flèche qu'elle avait encochée.

Flèche qui vient cruellement se ficher dans votre omoplate droite.

Vous vous ruez vers la sortie, persuadé d'avoir déclenché un quelconque piège. On vous explique alors qu'il s'agit 'seulement' d'une regrettable erreur de la sylvaine et que le projectile est fermement ancré dans la chaire. La douleur est insupportable. Le sang coule avec abondance.

Il faut vous soigner au plus vite.

**Si vous avez joué les éclaireurs dans le chapitre 4, allez au chapitre 10.**

**Sinon, allez au chapitre 9.**


	8. Chapitre 8

Après avoir longuement marchandé avec la Magicienne, celle-ci accepte finalement de vous couvrir et vous prenez la torche du Ranger avant de vous enfoncer dans l'obscurité du couloir. Vos compagnons comptent vos pas en y allant de leur petit commentaire sauf la Magicienne qui prépare une Gifle de Namzar, "au cas où". De toutes façons il y a peu de chance qu'elle est besoin de s'en servir: il n'y a jamais autant d'orcs à la suite... n'est ce pas?  
Vous prenez tout votre temps pour examiner le couloir tout en vous remémorant tout les pièges sur lesquels vous pourriez tomber dans se type d'endroit. Les autres commencent à piquer du nez et a perdre leur concentration face à l'inaction grandissante, aussi lorsque vous les prévenez avoir vu quelque chose sursautent-ils par surprise. Le sortilège de la Magicienne qui ne demandait qu'à être lancé file dans votre direction et vous frappe dans le dos de plein fouet.  
Reprenons l'action au ralentie.  
Le sort de la magotte par un heureux (malheureux dans votre cas) hasard a porté un coup critique, provoquant d'importants dégâts. Votre cape n'ayant rien de magique, elle ne vous offre aucune protection contre le sortilège. Votre constitution frêle ne vous permet pas d'encaisser le choc. De plus à tout cela s'ajoute un malus de défense dut à l'effet de surprise de l'attaque.  
Votre colonne vertébrale est broyée sous l'impacte et vous décédez sur le coup.

**L'aventure s'arrête ici.**

**Pour retenter votre chance, retournez au chapitre 1.**


	9. Chapitre 9

La douleur est cuisante insupportable vous finissez par vous allonger sur le sol en pleurant et en geignant. Vos compagnons pendant ce temps paniquent en cherchant une solution. La magotte s'oppose à utiliser un sort de soin en soulignant qu'avec les deux qu'elle a déjà utilisé, le sort de détection des ennemies en bas des escaliers et la gifle de Namzar utilisée contre les orcs, elle n'a plus beaucoup de mana. Vous tentez de bougez légèrement sur le coté mais la pointe de la flèche vous déchire un peu plus la chaire à chaque mouvements en vous arrachant d'autres gémissements auditivement insupportable. Finalement l'Ogre vous porte un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête et vous perdez connaissance.

C'est une douleur aiguë et brulante qui vous tire des limbes de l'inconscience. Vous comprenez assez vite que l'Elfe est parvenu à arracher la flèche; mais cela a aussi provoqué une sévère hémorragie. Nouvelle vague de panique du coté de vos compagnons. Quand à vous vous en êtes presque à réclamer qu'on vous achève tant la souffrance est intense. C'est alors que le Ranger traversé par un éclair de génie (folie ?) propose de poser la torche sur la plaie afin de vous faire cicatriser. Cette fois c'est vous qui paniquez. Vous vous débattez comme un fou mais c'est peine perdue; le Barbare et l'Ogre vous tiennent solidement les bras et les jambes. Les flammes vous arrachent un hurlement de terreur et de torture; la douleur est telle que vous perdez de nouveau connaissance.

Lorsque vous vous réveillez à nouveau vous êtes entourés de vos compagnons (la plupart essayant au moins de paraîtres inquiets) et avez l'épaule en charpie.

Bon, au moins, vous êtes vivant.

**Allez au chapitre 11.**


	10. Chapitre 10

La douleur inhumaine et déchirante affaiblit vos jambes d'un coup et vous vous retrouvez rapidement allongé par terre. Vous faites votre possible pour empêcher la flèche de bouger en limitant vos mouvements au strict minimum. On s'active autour de vous le Ranger cherche un moyen de vous aider l'Elfe s'excuse ne boucle et le Nain demande à repartir, jugeant sans doute que votre perte ne serait pas des plus graves.

Se souvenant alors d'un détail le rôdeur demande alors à la Magicienne de vous soigner avec l'un de ses sorts. Alors qu'elle s'y oppose vous la suppliez du regard en geignant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle hésite encore un instant puis finit par accepter, votre état pitoyable ayant visiblement eu raison de sa détermination. Et puis après tout, vous avez plutôt bien fais votre boulot jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il faut d'abord retirer la flèche, tâche que l'on laisse à l'Elfe qui affirme posséder des compétences en chirurgie. Elle pose son pied sur votre épaule et vous grimacez en serrant les dents. La pointe vous déchire la chaire alors que la sylvaine arrache le projectile perdu d'un coup sec. Vous hurlez de douleur tandis qu'un geyser de sang surgit de la plaie.

La magotte s'empresse de lancer son sort, effarée par la quantité de liquide rouge qui asperge les chaussures. La peau et la chaire se reconstituent lentement sous l'effet de la magie; la plaie se referme en laissant pour seule vestige une cicatrice prononcée et bien visible. Le Ranger vous tend la main et vous aide à vous relevez. Il vous faut plusieurs minutes avant de recouvrer vos esprits, mais vous êtes finalement à même de repartir avec les autres.

**Allez au chapitre 11.**


	11. Chapitre 11

(_Après une petite pause, voici enfin le chapitre 11! N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews/commentaires pour me dire jusqu'où vous êtes arrivé! Ça fait toujours plaisir.)_

Vous pénétrez dans le magasin à la suite des autres en prenant soin de ne pas piétiner la pauvre vendeuse que le Barbare à brutalement assommé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y avait en effet au fond du couloir une grosse porte noire avec une serrure et un crâne en bronze ainsi qu'un écriteau portant un message dans une autre langue que la Magicienne s'était empressé de traduire, vous informant ainsi de la présence d'un magasin dans le donjon. Il y avait aussi une sonnette sur laquelle l'Ogre s'était amusé à appuyer, appelant ainsi la vendeuse. La pauvre avait ensuite refusée vous laissez entrer, poussant la brute du groupe à prendre les choses en main. Et il fallait bien le dire sa méthode était plutôt efficace…

L'échoppe n'est pas très grande, mais les étagères regorgent d'équipements et d'artefacts en tout genre et la vendeuse est toujours inconsciente. Vous entreprenez de la fouiller (on ne sait jamais) sous le regard dubitatif de l'Elfe avant de partir à la découverte du magasin, ce qui s'avère plus dangereux que prévu: l'énorme boule de feu qui a surgit du coffret que le Ranger avait découvert sous une table vous l'a amèrement fait comprendre. C'est sans doute pour ça que le Ranger n'hésite pas à vous confire la seconde boîte qui se trouvait dans la première. Vous êtes ainsi à même de déceler le lanceur de dards empoisonnés cachés à l'intérieur et d'éviter au moins UN piège… Tout ça pour au final récupérer un parchemin rédigé par le maître des lieux –Zangdar-, qui vous insulte grassement…

De rage, vous décidez tous de ravager le magasin, d'écrire des grossièretés sur les murs et, par-dessus tout, d'égorger la vendeuse… qui n'est plus là?! Mince! Elle s'est enfuit! Il faut faire vite; le Ranger vous ordonne de prendre tout ce que vous pouvez avant de remonter au croisement. En à peine quelques minutes le magasin est retourné de fond en comble, chacun ayant visiblement trouvé son bonheur. Peut-être même trop d'ailleurs, le Nain étant chargé comme un mulet. Tandis que le Ranger le force à reposer certains objets, un coffret plein de pièces d'or tombe de son sac. La caisse du magasin! Le rôdeur s'empresse de s'en emparer et propose de partager la somme.

**Si vous décidez de rester avec vos compagnons pour prendre votre part du butin, allez au chapitre 13.**

**Si vous préférez fouiller encore un peu le magasin, allez au chapitre 12.**


End file.
